


Golden Glow

by VelvetSky



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, More or less disregards Infinity War & Endgame, Not Canon Compliant, Nothing really romantic happening yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: In a reflective sort of mood, Okoye ends up chatting with New Asgard's watchman.





	Golden Glow

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago the notion of this ship occurred to me and it won't go away now. The idea of Okoye and Heimdall intrigues me. I think they have certain things in common, in their loyalty and the way they carry themselves. 
> 
> Written for Marvel Summer Fun & Fluff Fest with the prompt: Pebbles-Festive-Firelight
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

As the sun sank low for the few hours that New Asgard saw darkness during the summertime the festivities were only beginning. T'Challa had been a great help to Thor in providing some materials to establish the new colony for the Asgardians following everything that happened with Odin and Hela and Asgard. With the town settling in and beginning to feel at home, it seemed only proper to host their friends for a celebration. There was music, food, dancing, and more into the night.

T'Challa had been slow to do more than observe, but soon enough he was sitting with Thor and others trading stories. The Dora Milaje were always on watch, even when they appeared to be partaking in festivities. Ayo was charged this evening with remaining closest to their king and minding who was about. They all were fairly relaxed though, having seen no signs of threats in New Asgard. The only Asgardian they had been keeping a bit of an eye on was Thor's brother Loki, but even he seemed to be pleasantly occupied for the time being.

Okoye strolled to the water's edge, the firelight and feasting table just an echo to her senses. It felt good though. The past couple of years or so had brought much chaos to Wakanda with the death of King T'Chaka and the revelations that ensued from the appearance of T'Challa's cousin. The drama had wound up putting an end to Okoye's marriage. Something she had never thought before would ever be in jeopardy, but sometimes trying times brought out the worst, rather than the best of people. Such as it seemed to be with her former husband. He had relented and stepped down from his stand with Killmonger, but the trust in the relationship had been rattled, and he sought his own reflection once the dust had settled. She did not regret her choices or the path that they had found themselves on, but it didn't mean there was not a bit of an ache inside in these quiet moments.

"Places like this invite reflection."

Okoye turned her head to see the watchman of New Asgard stopping to stand next to her. He left a comfortable distance, not encroaching too much on her, but even in the darkness with a couple of feet between them, it was hard to miss his golden eyes. "Yes. I suppose they do."

"This world has seen much change recently. But its people are resilient." Heimdall glanced briefly at her before settling his gaze out on the water.

"Seems like I could say the same for your people." For a moment she stopped to consider the idea that the people of Asgard had lost their entire planet.

"Indeed. The universe is vast, yet so many spend most of their lives focused on a very small part of it." Turning his gaze from the seemingly vast darkness of the water up to the rather incomprehensible, to most, vastness of space.

"True. Sometimes we manage to go through life sticking to the space we're comfortable in." Okoye nodded looking up as he did. There were times that she had certainly allowed herself to dwell in the relatively small space that was her home country. Another thing she did not regret, but recently had spent time wondering about the possibilities that had come from Wakanda opening its self up to the world, as well as the universe beyond Earth beginning to reveal its self to the people of the Earth.

"And yet, sometimes the world beyond that space comes knocking." He looked back at her, catching her gaze as she seemed to keep an eye on his movements despite having been looking up at the sky.

By the very nature of her job, Okoye had become very adept at keeping all her senses on alert. "That it does. So we make the best of it. Those who are brave enough open their minds to new possibilities as well as next best options."

Heimdall reached down and picked up a pebble observing it a moment. "Something that seems small can reach far beyond what its appearance might suggest." He then tossed the pebble into the water and watched the ripples it produced.

"Even if we never knew the pebble existed, the ripples reach us." There was just the most subtle hint of a smile playing at one corner of her mouth.

"It is rare for me to never see the pebble. Though sometimes the ripples manage to surprise me." Heimdall's wardrobe had evolved since landing on Earth. Though it had shades of what he'd been wearing while trying to stay out of sight on Asgard while Loki was pretending to be Odin.

"Thor said you see all. What exactly does that mean?" When it had first been said Okoye wondered a bit if there was some level of exaggeration or metaphor going on, but his comment made her curious.

"It means I can see all, mostly. There are more than ten trillion souls in the nine realms, even after the destruction on Asgard, and I can see them all." He shrugged, slipping his hands into a pouch pocket on the front of his cloak.

"Sounds distracting and consuming. And a little invasive." There were several different ways Okoye imagined that might work and all of them seemed a bit awkward at best and deeply uncomfortable at worst for him, those he watched, or both.

"When I was young it could be, but you learn fast to hone skills which you're naturally gifted with. You use the tools you're given, hopefully, for the good of the world around you. And I don't watch anyone for more than a moment unless there is something that needs to be seen there."

"Do you watch the people of Earth?" Okoye was a practical person, she tended to approach the world in a logical and clear cut way. She tried not to let her mind wander too much, it often wasn't helpful in the job she did. But spending just the past day with the Asgardians had her wondering more about her perspective and the perspectives of others.

"I do. And I have, for millennia." His nod seemed solemn while his voice sounded matter of fact.

Okoye smirked, having to remind herself of the fact that while Asgardians looked basically human, they were not. What with life spans of thousands of years and all. "What sort of things do you see?"

"I tend not to look closely. I let my vision sweep over the planet, looking for troubles not produced by the people of the planet. Threats from beyond. Asgard didn't wish to interfere in the lives of the people in the realms it guards, but as guardians, there is some responsibility to step in during extreme situations." Heimdall looked all around them with a smooth and unhurried turn, though it still only took a few moments.

"Just like that?"

"Essentially."

"Have you ever looked closely at the life of a human being on this planet?" It was pure curiosity on her part. One of those opportunities she felt had been opened up to her and perhaps she ought to see what she might learn.

"On a few occasions, mostly that of Thor's scientist companion. When he was unable to visit this world for some time he would ask me to check on her for him. To make sure she was doing okay." Heimdall actually smiled a bit at that. Okoye didn't think she'd actually seen him smile before.

"But could you actually do anything if she wasn't?"

He shook his head slowly and his eyes closed for a split second. "Not really. At the time none of us had the power to travel here, at least not easily. But now, she might be the one to grant us the power to travel between the realms again."

"Humans can have great ability. Thor's scientist friend has been talking all night with my King's sister. She is a great mind herself." The pride in her smile was clear.

"Indeed. I have no doubt this world will see even more great things than it already has from minds such as theirs." He smiled yet again, and Okoye wondered if he always smiled so easy once he actually got talking, or if it was reserved for certain situations or people.

"The rest of us do what we can to protect that." It hadn't escaped her attention that Heimdall's posture was almost as firm as hers was, Okoye figured it was indicative of the kind of job they both did.

"We do. And at times that is more vital than we realize it to be."

"I believe that. I've made sacrifices for what I believed to be the good of my country."

"You have. It weighs, but you do not regret. They were the right choices and fresh happiness will come to you from more than just your work soon enough."

Her eyebrow went up and her eyes narrowed a bit. "How do you know that?"

"Sometimes my vision lets me see beyond the present. It is not always clear, but it is true." Okoye tilted her head with another raised eyebrow, to which Heimdall smiled.

"And what form might this happiness take?"

"That I cannot say."

"Is that because you don't know? Or because you simply refuse to divulge it on some kind of obscure watcher's principle?" Okoye had crossed her arms over her chest, her posture was appearing firm, but her expression read mild amusement.

Heimdall smiled again, in a way Okoye thought seemed rather gentle. "Because I do not know what form. Just something that extends beyond your work. It could be family, friends, love, a hobby. But it will reveal itself soon."

"I'm guessing there's no way to know how soon, soon, is."

He nodded and shrugged one shoulder. "Don't let it trouble you in the meantime. Your commitment to your work will keep you grounded and content until then."

"You aren't much for relaxing are you?"

"Not often, no. Asgardians don't need a lot of sleep, and I require even less. I am always on watch. The universe never sleeps. You aren't one to rest often either."

"And I thought I didn't rest much." Okoye actually chuckled at it all and looked up when she heard Heimdall chuckle too. The golden of his eyes really matched the golden glow from the firelight in the distance.


End file.
